When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Wiki/Rules
Hello and welcome to the When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Wiki wiki! Where it's all about a war novel that focuses Su Ji-Hoon and his friends, including the Preschool Girls, going on unforgettable adventures with magical moments and crazy action, and will be meeting new friends, unlocking new powers, wielding new weapons, and battling enemies both old and new, all while helping everyone in and out of Earth, learning new things, solving mysteries, traveling to many worlds, protecting animals and people both regular and magical and their environments and also bonding with the animals and the people, facing struggles, jealousy, rivals, relationships, and flirtations, dealing with responsibilities, making choices, and growing up, figuring out their hopes, wishes, dreams, and futures and determining to make them come true, volunteering to do jobs to help raise money or donate, and most importantly of all, saving the world and destroying the Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union, including many other enemies. Enjoy your stay and have fun editing! Now, you want to join this wiki? Well, if any of you want to be a team member (or a soldier) at When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Wiki, then read all the rules. Please study it carefully, for it will be your only warning (oh, and that's just three strikes, and you're out policy, like in baseball.)! So please make sure you obey these rules down below so I can get my story up and running. Make sure my story's teen-appropriate. Thank you very much. General #This wiki is for those that will not be subjected to copyright claims. #This wiki is meant for serious education, nothing here is meant to be taken for humor. #There are no penalties if you break the rules (but if you do threatening stuff, then you're arrested). As long as you don't do it again, then you're good. #Do not recreate deleted articles/categories without permission. Contact an admin if you have an issue. #If you have a YouTube account, try to name your account close to what your YouTube account is or link your YouTube account so we know who you are. #If you're going to write a message to someone on this wiki, you can do that on their Message Wall, but you may also message to someone on articles, categories, user pages, talk pages, comment pages, and/or on blogs. #Don't delete or steal other people's ideas without permission. #Don't forget to support me on Patreon if you have a credit card and if you have enough $5 balance! Conduct #Don't get any harassment to others. #''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'' haters or dislikers are ALWAYS welcome, as long as they're well-behaved. #If you dislike and/or hate When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, I respect your opinion, but don't edit anything inappropriate. #No edit wars. #Try to keep this wiki appropriate. So, make sure it only has moderate violence, just a few or several murders, but without blood and gore, and only mild to moderate cursing (example: *ss, d*mn, crap, *sshole, b*tch, etc.), but no discriminatory words and stronger swearing (like c*nt, f*ck, motherf*cker, etc.), since it's a war novel, and also, no gore, sex, nudity, or stereotyping. #You can do very soft phrases too, but make sure that mild to moderate swear words are also in use, because it's an action drama novel too. #No trolling, vandalizing, nor harassment/cyberbullying. #Do not reupload pages that have been deleted without permission. #You may upload inappropriate content, as long as there's no sex, nudity and/or stereotyping parts (example: South Park, American Dad, Family Guy, The Simpsons, Futurama, Fallout, Dead Rising, Grand Theft Auto, etc.), but please do not upload any content from erotic films and TV shows (example: 50 Shades of Grey, etc.). #This wiki supports knowledge for my upcoming war novel, When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, so you may be able to upload pictures of guns, or any other firearms or pages, as long as you can keep them clean. #You can be inspired by your favorite TV shows (but you can be also inspired by adult shows if they don't contain too much erotic content), favorite books (mostly kid and preteen books, but you can be also inspired by adult books if they don't contain too much erotic content), and/or your favorite app games (even including those favorite app games that involve violence even gore if you're lucky, just as long as they don't involve sex, and/or dirty jokes). #All grammatical errors must be fixed. #Misspellings must be corrected. Profanity Moderation Minced Oath *Bleeding *Blooming *Booty *Bum *Buns *Butt *Cheese and Rice *Cripes *Crud *Dadgum *Dagnabbit *Dagnammit *Dang *Darn *Doggone *Galldang *Gosh *Geez *Heck *Idiot *Pee Off *Ruddy *Shoot *Shut the Front Door *Smart-Aleck *Smarty Pants *Sugar Allowed Swear Words *Arse *Ass *Arsehole *Asshole *Badass *Bastard *Bitch *Bloody *Bloody Hell *Bollocks *Bugger *Bullshit *Christ *Cow *Crap *Damn *God *Goddamn *Hell *Holy Crap *Hot Damn *Jackass *Jesus *Jesus Christ *Lord *Piss *Screw *Shit *Shite *Smartass *Sod Off *Son of a Bitch Foreign Swearing *Che, Boludo (Argentine Spanish) *Chyort (Russian) *Gay Kocken Offen Yom (Yiddish) *Ham Gaa Can (Cantonese) *Haram Jedah (Malay) *Hijo De Puta (Spanish) *Himmeldonnerwetter (German) *Ik Laat Een Scheet In Jouw Richting (Dutch) *Kepala Bapak Kau (Malay) *Kisama (Japanese) *Kuta (Hindi) *Malaka (Greek) *Marbhfháisc Ort (Gaelic) *Me Cago En La Leche (Spanish) *Merde (French) *Moork (Hindi) *Mudak (Russian) *Perkele (Finnish) *Puk Gaai (Cantonese) *Punyeta (Tagalog) *Puta (Tagalog) *Siktir (Turkish) *Sooar (Hindi) *Tofu No Kado Ni Atama Wo Butsukete Shine (Japanese) *Ullu Ka Patta (Hindi) *Zajebiste (Polish) Universe/Lore #Do not use any characters that have already been chosen by another user for my story without any permission. #When you create a character page, please put in who voices the character. The actors and actresses should deserve some recognition once the South Korean television series version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away is released. If so, they need to learn how to speak Korean as well since it'll be a Korean drama. Hopefully, if foreign remakes of this novel of mine had made, then they could learn how to speak other languages too. #If any of you would like to write something based on When the Cold Breeze Blows Away instead of making fan movies based on When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, you may do so (only either on Wattpad, DeviantART and Fanfiction), but make sure it has no excessive and/or extremely strong swearing, nudity, stereotyping and/or excessive sexual contest. #If a character has not appeared in the When the Cold Breeze Blows Away universe yet, do not add them to this wiki without any permission. #Do not make pages about When the Cold Breeze Blows Away fan movies unless it is to be shown on YouTube, DailyMotion, and/or Vimeo. #If any characters are not created by Disney, put them in the non-Disney category (including TV shows and video games). #Only movies that are rated either G, PG, PG-13 and/or R are allowed, and do not allow NC-17-rated movies. Some R-rated films are exceptions, if acceptable, as long as they're not going to contain sexual, nudity and/or stereotyping parts. #Only video games that are rated EC, E, E10+, T and/or M, and not rated AO. Some M-rated video games are exceptions, if acceptable, as long as they're not going ot contain sexual, nudity and/or stereotyping parts. #I can add TV shows that rated either TV-Y, TV-Y7, TV-G, TV-PG, TV-14 and TV-MA. Note that some TV-MA-rated video games are exceptions, if acceptable, as long as they're not going to contain sexual, nudity and/or stereotyping parts. #This story contains a lot of stuff that are fit for Deadliest Fiction Wiki in the first story arcs for When the Cold Breeze Blows Away (be it from real life, history, anime, manga, books, cartoons, video games, comics, movies and TV shows that contain action), so make sure you save lots of stuff from kids shows and animated movies, including live-action family films, for the USRAC War Arc and beyond. #When you're creating a page for a character, please add a brief, informative description about the character so that others can know about the character and what he/she is like. Anyone who's planning on adding the character in a crossover should know as much information as possible. That way, their use of the character is accurate to his/her personality. A description that just says "??? is a character from '???'" isn't very informative. Also, a page without a description is required to be edited with a description. #Don't forget on what will they do in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. #Any user who creates a FAKE page of this wiki will face a warning and see his/her FAKE page deleted. #If you plan on adding a new character in the When the Cold Breeze Blows Away universe, you must make sure that character is available by going on the character's article from different fandom wikis and seeing if he/she is available because if he/she is already added in respective fandom, then he/she can't be included in my universe without permission. #If you plan on using a character for the When the Cold Breeze Blows Away universe, please wait until after a guest character is announced for its When the Cold Breeze Blows Away counterpart because characters like the ones from Pokemon, The Land Before Time, The Lion King SpongeBob SquarePants, etc. might be included in my universe. #Make sure you can make a Vietnamese OC character from a different universe that has no Vietnamese character. They should be joining either the ARVN (Army of the Republic of Vietnam), the PAVN (People's Army of Vietnam), or any type of Vietnamese faction. It's for mrtrollface2022 and it's also my duty to introduce Vietnamese culture to anyone who doesn't heard about it! #You can give me an idea for a Filipino OC character from a different universe that has no Filipino character. I'll be adding them to Bagong Katipunan as well. #Don't forget the quote from Su Ji-Hoon! He's the main character and the narrator of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, just as he's narrating about everything on what he has to do with everything on that page's topic. Make sure it's on the first paragraph of the page, but not on the chapters. #Remember the laws of war and some other international criminal laws. #Intelligence, scenarios, writing, and even real well-done stories must be well-written. Allowed #Holiday-related stuff can be allowed, as long as they're from where they took place in a chapter specific of a holiday. #Military-related stuff are allowed in this wiki, because it's for my war novel, When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. #All female preschool characters are acceptable. #Original characters are acceptable. #Drama, adventure, action, fantasy, sci-fi and military is accepted, and is not a comedy, because When the Cold Breeze Blows Away is a war novel and it has moderate violence, but it can only have a bit of comedy in some parts. #Characters from some adult-themed films and TV shows are allowed to guest star my story but either without any adult language, or you should make any adult language milder or moderate. #Make sure ideas that involve alcohol, or smoking are moderated, but no ideas that involve drugs. #Cult films are okay for me to add its contents. Because I like 'em. #Make sure that lesbian and/or gay ideas are not too intended for making people angry, and has nothing to do with anything that's religious! It's all human rights, I can assure you. #Genderswap ideas are okay. #If your idea would result in major character development, I must review it first and adjust accordingly. #If you are suggesting a new Preschool Girls member, then go ahead! Only female preschool characters. #I'd be fine to add characters from obsecure media Prohibited #No comments on any pages without permission. #Most animated characters (such as those from Pixar) are not allowed in the first story arcs until the USRAC War Arc. #Anime is allowed, but is only limited (except Pokemon, Digimon, Sailor Moon, and Studio Ghibli, which are unlimited) until the USRAC War Arc. #Comic book characters are not allowed (but Batman, Superman, and Marvel characters are exceptions from this rule) until the USRAC War Arc. #No horror films allowed (only horror characters, but horror scenes are not). #Don't make a page about YouTube videos based on When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. (We won't tolerate fake one, either unless they must be shown on YouTube and/or other video-streaming websites, you have any permission or you have an idea). #Do not add YouTube Poop (YTP) stuff on this wiki yet until it's judged to be accepted or declined. #Do not add Pooh's Adventures stuff on this wiki until it's judged to be accepted or declined. #Do not add Teen Titans Go! stuff on this wiki. mrtrollface2022 hated this show. #Do not add stuff from the 2016 reboot film of Ghostbusters. Only the original. It ruined the franchise. #Do not add incest stuff! Loudcest stuff don't work either! I hate 'em! #Bart-Toons is not allowed! #No creepypasta please. It's too scary (and basically fake). #We have the right to choose which songs based on rock music, pop music, heavy metal music, country music and any other genres that are good, including Disney music and non-Disney music, but make it only soundtrack music from anime, video games, movies and TV shows that contain action, epic music, sad songs, national anthems, patriotic songs, marching songs, folk songs, bardic songs, shanties, funeral songs, military songs and religious songs. #Goth and emo are limited in the When the Cold Breeze Blows Away universe. #Live-action and animation from the 1930s to the 1960s are not allowed (including for Disney live-action films and non-Disney family films like The Wizard of Oz and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang) until the USRAC War Arc. #Antagonists are not allowed to be heroes until any specific chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, but make sure antagonists are to be heroes either in the The Day the Multiverse Burned Arc or the Aftermath Arc (and it's your choice to), but make sure that Lola Loud is the only antagonist of the Aftermath Arc, making her the final villain in that story. #Do not use a character from an original chapter's sequel in an original chapter. #Do not make a chapter based a fake film and/or a fake TV show (unless it is actually true) without permission. #Don't add any upcoming characters when they're not seen in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away without permission. #Documentaries on TV are not allowed (because When the Cold Breeze Blows Away very dramatic)... except for clips from historical/military documentaries in Su Ji-Hoon's narration are included. #No nudity in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away (unless either it's minimal or slightly moderate). #Mild adult language (example *ss, d*mn, crap, *sshole, b*tch, bullsh*t, p*ss, bast*rd, d*ck, p*ssy, pr*ck, etc.) in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away is only allowed (and no stronger adult language), but crude words like "darn," "heck" and "crud" are to be together with and/or more frequent than swear words in chapters. #No sexual activities (although, flirting, hand holding and kissing are okay, just as long as they are not too sexual). #Do not add inappropriate or disturbing photos on any of the pages. #Do not mess with the pages by adding gibberish text, bad words, adult stuff, etc! However, bad words are okay on describing things with quotation marks, Su Ji-Hoon's quotes and on the chapters' transcripts, as long they don't include stronger bad words (like c*nt, f*ck, motherf*cker, etc.) and ethnic slurs. #No outtakes (they disturb me and make me feel uncomfortable). #No preschool characters in the Pacific War Arc (except female preschool characters, which are the Preschool Girls). Miles Callisto should be the exception in that arc. However, make sure that some preschool characters should be added in the Haunted Estate Arc. Also, you should be adding more preschool characters to be first appeared in the USRAC War Arc. #Dont make any other major conflict after World War III (like World War IV). Doing so will destroy the recovering multiverse and possibly destroy all life in every universe if possible (including human extinction). Also, the main reason for not doing any other major conflict after World War III is because of the Grand Multiversal Council as well. #Make sure Su Ji-Hoon won't be very evil or mad, nor to hate the Preschool Girls (or anyone else). That's disrespectful. #Do not insult all my favorite stuff. #No memetical stuff please. It's so inappropriate as heck. However, it's okay to have dank memes based on my idea, which is kinda funny. #Don't add "giant characters," "Cartoon Network characters" and "Nicktoon characters" on preschool show characters. That's not accurate to me. #Don't use footages that would break the pacing of the stories. #Never take any tragic events (like the 9/11 terrorist attacks and/or the execution of Jesus Christ by crucification) as a joke. #No stupid shippings (like Brian Griffin x Sylveon and/or Thomas the Tank Engine x Twilight Sparkle) please. #Copyrighted music must be inserted if any permission is granted. For now, try focusing on original music! #Never ship fictional characters with real people, which also never makes sense. And by real people, we mean the creators of the videos actually talking to fictional characters. #Don't make certain characters from other shows be relatives (aunt, uncle, cousin, grandparents, etc.) Just because they're the same species doesn't mean they're related in any way. That's like saying that every person in the world is your cousin/relative/parent/grandparent just because they're all humans. The truth is, in my headcanon, they are NOT related, even though they're from different worlds and are in same species or something (while the Ancients created them). #All fan characters must NOT be recolors of already existing characters. #Underaged characters should not have large breasts and pregnancy (which sucks). #Don't add Barney or any other of his characters, because that show literally sucks. #Other than that, pretty much anything goes! #Have fun editing, and remember: may God be ever your sword. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Site Administration